Ezekiel Crosse
Ezekiel "Zeke" Crosse is one of the main characters in the Blood of Eden series. He is the human leader of the group searching for Eden. He is also the love interest of Allie. Described as her opposite, he is friendly, trusting, and kind. As the series progresses, we see many changes in Zeke. After his "death" in The Eternity Cure" and Allison, Kanin, and Jackal set out to hunt Sarren down and destroy him for what he's done. They reach Old Chicago and to Allison's shock and later horror, she finds Zeke, not dead. It's then she discovers something horrible...Zeke no longer has a heartbeat. Zeke is now a vampire. Biography ''The Immortal Rules Zeke meets Allison when she was trying to find the lost crew of Caleb. He also helps Allison when Allison have a problem doing things. Slowly, he found himself falling for her. However, as Allison is a vampire and Zeke does not know that she is one, Allison can do nothing but to push him away constantly, into Ruth's arm, who has liked Zeke for a long time. but sometime in the book, he learns that Allie is a vampire after Ruth sees her preying on a rabid wounded man. He shares his first kiss with Allison when they got to old Chicago to find Zeke's family (crew). The Eternity Cure Zeke found Allie with Jackal while he went searching for Allison after she left without explaining and asked why Jackal was with her and was shocked that they are siblings. Then, working together, they managed to save Kanin who was caught by psychopath Sarren. He and Allie also accepted each other when Zeke finally confessed his feelings completely and at the end of the book, Zeke is killed by Sarren and admits that he loves Allie. In the third book, The forever song, Allie, Kanin and Jackal set off to find Sarren and get revenge. The Forever Song The book began with Allison, Jackal and Kanin set off to find Sarren to avenge Zeke. Little did they know that he was turned into a vampire and under Sarren's compulsion until she found him in Jackal's old chicago base with no heartbeat. He began staking to her heart tormenting her with the details Sarren did to him during his captivity. Once she recovered, she went back to face Zeke on her own. During their violent clash, she was determined to end his suffering by killing him but when it came down to the moment, Zeke managed to regain himself momentarily begging her to end him. Allie relinquished his request trying to find a way to free him from Sarren's control as she watched him fighting back and forth against it. (to be continued) Characteristics Personality He is described as: sweet, caring, passionate and loyal. He sees the good (and evil) in everyone. Actually, Zeke only sees the good in humans, not vampires. He only saw the good in Allison because he thought she was a human. He began seeing Kanin that way too after meeting him. He is also very determined to help people. In The Eternity Cure, he left Eden in search of Allison, but came across the Unregistereds in the Fringe. He found them a safe place to stay in the tunnels, where he became their 'leader'. Zeke was very determined to help them and risked his life in order to help them. Although he is a very sweet, kind character, he also has a strong sense of vengeance; he wants to kill Jackal to avenge all the people who died at his hand. He also would kill any vampire, rabid or evil person without batting an eyelid. He only lets Allison go in The Immortal Rules, because he had feelings for her. Physical attributes Zeke is described as handsome, tall and lean, with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair. Zeke is presumably of Caucasian descent. Relationships Allison Sekemoto Allison is Zeke's romantic interest. He cares very deeply for her. Even though she is a vampire and Zeke is human, he believes that somehow their relationship can work. Allison is wary of this. Allison meet Zeke the first time in The Immortal Rules. She was helping the young six year old Caleb finding his family until she felt someone's presence behind them. Zeke was holding his shotgun towards her head while having the boy reunite with his sister. The first time he says he loves her is in the end of ''The Eternity Cure, although it was not to her face. Allison is able to see that Zeke loves her and she also has the same feelings for him. She keeps telling herself not to fall for Zeke so she won't bite him and make him all hers. When Zeke and Allie go to save the group, Allie hides Zeke when raiders are coming, she tells him try not to attract attention. Then Zeke says "Allie, you're a beautiful, exotic looking vampire girl with a katana. Trust me, if anyone is going to attract attention, it's not going to be me." After that, all Allie could think of, was that he had called her beautiful. Zeke and Allie kiss when they try to save refugees from bleeders and Kanin sees them. After, Zeke and Allie share a bed for one night.The Eternity Cure References Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:The Immortal Rules Characters Category:The Eternity Cure Characters Ezekiel Crosse Category:Powers and Abilities